Probes utilized as the sample sensing component of an optical system for FTIR analysis are well known in the art. Such probes are utilized in numerous applications, such as placement into an autoclave vessel, where space is restricted and/or weight and size represent functional and economic problems.
Probes that are currently on the market suffer from one or more of the following problems:
1. Probes are typically large when compared to sensors using other sensing techniques;
2. The infrared sensor materials are typically relatively expensive;
3. The infrared sensor materials do not have particularly good chemical resistivity properties or mechanical properties;
4. The infrared sensor surface is difficult to clean and requires a great deal of care to assemble and use;
5. Some probes have very short sampling path lengths; and
6. Infrared detectors frequently have limited energy throughput resulting in the optical system being energy starved or deprived.
The probe and sensor crystal assembly of the present invention are designed to eliminate or reduce the magnitude of these problems.